


The Slap

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Rape Fantasy, lokane - Freeform, or will, sorta implies, sorta lokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster was so much more than another pitiful mortal caught in the golden glow of his adopted brother. She had such potential, but only if he could free her from Thor's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slap

When the small fragile mortal raised her palm to his face, Loki was more annoyed that she interrupted his introduction, than hurt.

Her hand hit his face with decent power, but felt more like the soft kiss of a breeze. No mortal could harm him. She did have enough strength to turn his head, and he looked around to face her again easily, a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, I like her."

The slap had been loud, and even Thor looked shocked. Sif watched from a step away, eyes wide, but made no scathing remark.

***

When Jane passed out aboard the Elf ship, Loki masked his initial panic with sarcasm.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?"

He knew she wasn't, but he also didn't want to lose the chance to use her against Thor. If he had the opportunity, he would be the one to smack _her_ , and then kiss her until those pale pink lips were swollen from his teeth and mouth. He wanted to be the one who drove gasps from her parted lips and who she dreamt of when he wasn't around.

Thor's girl was special, not just because she was from Midgard, but because she would not remain his.

She would be Loki's. She would be his pet, and she would never look at another man when he claimed her.

Thor would be jealous, but then again he deserved it. He deserved to feel as Loki did every day of his entire life.

Living in a shadow.

No longer.

The monster was done waiting.  The monster would have its revenge.

How sweet it would taste.

Jane wouldn't know what had hit her.

***

**End**


End file.
